


One Mistake From Being Together

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, Flirting, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s never believed in love really, much less love at first sight. Of course when he finally experiences it, it would be with Blaine Anderson. Someone totally out of reach. (Minor Huntbastian) (Written for Seblaine Sunday. Prompt: Age difference, first kiss, and love at first sight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mistake From Being Together

If there’s one thing Sebastian Smythe hates it’s the cold. He frowns at it as if it’s an actual person as he walks out of his usual coffee shop, forgoing the cardboard slip around the cup, hoping some of the warmth would seep through his leather gloves and warm his hands. No such luck. He huffs quietly to himself as he makes his way down the freezing, snow covered streets of new york, failing multiple times to get a taxi cab to stop. You’d think after living in Manhattan for eight years he would’ve gotten the hang of that, but nope.

As his feet pound against the concrete, he takes in a big gulp of the coffee, the hot liquid soothing his dry throat from the cold air, spreading a very welcomed warmth through his body and he shivers. He looks around the bustling city as he walks, just barely avoiding a patch of ice as he turns the corner, it was a dreary day, that’s for sure. The people that pass him have the same expression on their face, they hate this cold and would rather be doing anything else but braving the slippery streets to get to wherever it was they were heading, the cabs seeming to be in a bigger hurry than usual, unsafely speeding past everyone, splashing in the deep puddles as they went, the dark, almost-black clouds hanging low, the wisping wind causing them to curl around the taller buildings as they pushed their way through, only a light snow flurry remaining from the heavy almost blizzard that passed through the day before.

He probably wouldn’t be so grumpy if he hadn’t pulled from a deep, warm and cozy, sleep by his blaring cell phone. Mad he had forgotten to turn off the ringer, he mumbled unhappily as he answered it to hear his boyfriend of five years on the other end. Hunter canceled his classes because only two of his students showed up and he thought the coldest day of the year would be the best day to go apartment hunting. He loved Hunter, but he loved his bed more. He grumbled and groaned to himself as he pulled on his jeans and a long sleeved shirt, finishing his look with a leather jacket and a big blue scarf with lighter blue, darker orange and white knitted into a striped pattern. It was the warmest he owned and his favorite, his Grammy knitted it for him as a going away gift whenever he moved to New York.

If he were being honest with himself and to everyone else, he would tell you that he’s not sure he wants to move in with Hunter. He’s not sure if he can see him and Hunter being together for the rest of their lives. He loves him, sure. But was it real? Or was it because Hunter is the first real relationship he’s had since...well….ever. He had never been one for relationships, he was perfectly content with his revolving door of men, getting what he wanted and then letting them go. But when he turned twenty-four he had a moment of realization; he was lonely. It scared him to death because Sebastian Smythe didn’t do lonely. He didn’t do boyfriends and holding hands and cuddling just to feel the warmth of another person next to you, to hear the way their heartbeat syncs with yours. But the older he got the more he thought that maybe going to bed with someone and having them be there when he woke up wouldn’t be so bad, and would it be just awful if he held someone’s hand? Just after he had made that realization, Hunter came along and he latched onto him. And to this day he still doesn’t know if it’s real love or just because Hunter happened to be there.

It could’ve been anyone else.

He loves Hunter as his best friend, maybe a little more, but not near what a boyfriend who’s accepted the proposal of living together should. He doesn’t have that flutter in his stomach, he’s never saw the fireworks or felt the fire under his skin like people go on and on about. He’s never felt that..not that he really believes it all exists.

Another small huff leaves his lips, his breath leaving in a smoke-like swirl and he’s just coming around another corner when he’s almost knocked to the ground, his coffee falling from his hand and falling to the cold pavement, splattering everywhere, melting the snow below, as he reaches to grab the other person’s arm gently to keep both of them from falling.

“Whoa! Oh-oh god, I-I’m so sorry.” The other stutters as his hands grip Sebastian’s waist, keeping him steady.

“What the hell?” He groans simultaneously, cursing the shorter person in his mind. God, just great. Now he’s going to have to go all the way back to the coffee place to get a new coffee and he’ll be late meeting Hunter and he wondered if it was time to go home yet.

"I'm..." The shorter starts again, looking up at Sebastian, a slight apologetic wrinkle curving in his forehead as their eyes meet.

That's when he notices the boy for the first time and something jolts his insides like a strike of lightning, entering through his heart and exiting through his lungs, taking his breath away completely. His eyes were almost completely golden, outlined perfectly in a dark green, flecks of what could be actual gold for all he knows causing them to sparkle even in the dark, gloomy day.  He’s the most beautiful boy - person, for that matter - that he’s ever laid his eyes on. His dark hair is slicked back with too much hair gel, he’ll admit, but it doesn’t make him any less gorgeous. He appreciates the contrast between the bright red of his scarf and his lightly tanned skin and the way the corner of his eyes crinkle as a bashful smile spreads across his face. And his smile, it was as if the sun had suddenly burst through the clouds, shooing them all away. He was like pure sunshine.

He shakes his head a little when he realizes he’s probably been standing there like an idiot just staring at this boy. “O-oh no. It’s fine. Just be more careful, yeah?” He nods, offering a slight smile of his own.

The boy nods his head a little, a blush covering his big adorable cheeks as he smiles, big and bashful, looking down.  “I-um...y-your coffee.” He says, noticing it on the ground, lifting his gaze back to Sebastian’s. “I feel awful about that, let me get you a new one?” His eyebrow quirks up hopefully.

He really shouldn’t. He knows this is just asking for trouble, but he felt something when he looked into the eyes of the stunning stranger, something he’d never felt before and he didn’t want to let it go. "Well, obviously. It's not  _my_  fault I'm out six dollars now." He teases with a wink, causing the shorter to giggle.

That laugh, he decides half way through their little coffee date - well, not a date but, you know. - , he would do whatever it takes to hear it everyday for the rest of forever. It was music to his ears.

They don’t talk about anything of importance for a while, just mostly about the weather. He learns that the other is quite the opposite of him and that he adores the snow the frigid cold, but he also loves when it’s warm and sunny. One of his favorite things to do is lay on the beach when he visits his brother in California every year. It’s no doubt he loves the sun, considering he seems to be radiating it from his tiny body. They go on talking about the kind of things that you do talk about on a date, favorite color, music, movies, everything. By almost the end of the non-date, they know more about each other than most people ever do.

Hunter couldn’t tell you what Sebastian’s favorite movie was.

He is also already head over heels for the boy in front of him with the big golden eyes and the over-sized, bright red scarf that is now unwrapped, the first button of his coat undone, revealing a navy blue and white striped shirt, one low enough that just the top of his collar bone sticks out, he wants to press his lips to it. Of course, he doesn’t realize that what he’s feeling is love, he just knows that the constant fluttering in his stomach and the way his heart skips every time those honey eyes look at him, and when the other will reach over and touch his hand when he laughs something sparks underneath his skin, shooting all the way up his arm and into his chest and it starts a small fire in the bottom of his heart.

He takes a sip of his coffee when there’s finally a moment of silence, they’ve been talking so much since they sat down that his coffee is half full and starting to cool. It’s a comfortable silence, no hint of awkwardness between them. Was it possible for two strangers to be so comfortable with each other already?

“So,” He starts, placing his coffee back down onto the table. “Why were you in such a hurry this morning, sunshine?” The petname falls from his lips accidentally, but he goes with it, letting a flirtatious smile settle on his face.

The other blushes again - another thing Sebastian wants to do at least once a day from now on is make him blush, it’s the cutest thing to watch his cheeks puff up when that big bashful smile appears on his face, glancing down, a light shade of red just barely painting them. - chuckling softly as he picked at the lid of his coffee. “I...my morning class was canceled so I was coming here and then going home to sleep.”

So he’s a teacher. Just like Hunter, his boyfriend who has not crossed his mind once all morning since he ran into this new guy. Hunter, who was still waiting on him and who he notices has called him at least four times whenever he looks at his phone. “Oh,  _shit_.”

“What?” The other asks, his eyebrows raising curiously.

“I was supposed to meet someone like an hour ago.” He huffs, sending Hunter a quick text.

“Oh,” The shorter’s face falls a little. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have kept you.”

Sebastian shakes his head, hiding his phone away in his pocket again. “No, no. I’m really glad you did.” He smiles at his company.

And just like that the sunshine is back when a wide smile appears on the boy’s face. “Okay good,” He says, standing up. “Because I’m not really sorry.” His tone is flirtatious as he crinkles his nose and it’s literally the cutest thing Sebastian’s ever seen, it causes a fuzzy feeling to curl up in his stomach, just like a cat curling up into itself on a cold day, a feeling totally new to him just as all of the things he felt today were. He never felt these things with Hunter.

A soft chuckle escapes Sebastian and he shakes his head, getting up from the table as well, following the other towards the door. “Y’know all of that flirting is going to get you into trouble.”

With a slight shrug, the boy turns around once they’re outside, standing close to Sebastian, the cold wind blowing through them both, but neither of them notices. “Maybe I like trouble.”

The taller’s eyebrow arches as a smirk settles on his face. “Mm, do you?” His voice is low as he steps just a little closer. “Then you’d love me.”

“Oh, are you trouble?” His tone matches Sebastian’s, low and flirty.

“Mmhm. Big trouble.” He winks.

The other just shakes his head fondly, that gorgeous grin on his face as he reaches forward to wrap the taller’s scarf back around his neck for him. “Y’know,” His fingers curl around the blue knitted fabric to pull him closer. “All of that flirting is going to get  _you_  into trouble.” He mumbles as he closes more of the space between them.

“Oh, is it?”

“Mmhm.”

“How much trouble could you be, sunshine?” He asks, his eyes mixing with the golden ones just a few inches from his face.

“You’d be surprised, handsome.” He mumbles softly before pressing his lips against Sebastian's.

Sebastian can’t help but chuckle but it quickly vanishes when he feels the other’s lips on his own. He melts into the kiss effortlessly, his arms slowly circling around the tiny waist in front of him, pulling him closer, tight against him. He feels it, he feels the spark and he sees the fireworks, only they’re not fireworks like everyone’s always talking about, it’s more, bigger, like every color of the rainbow actually exploding inside of him, filling him with a warmth from his lips all the way down to his toes that could melt the snow beneath their feet. It’s not anything like kissing Hunter or anyone else he had ever kissed, not even close.

He tightens his arms around his waist as he captures his lips in a deeper kiss, licking into his mouth and earning a soft noise from the shorter, it causing a shiver to run right down Sebastian’s spine. He can feel the other’s fingers curling tighter around his scarf, trying to get him even closer even though the were already close enough to be mistaken for one person. His heart beats rapidly against his rib cage as he tastes him, the sweet taste of coffee still on his lips along with a lingering taste of peppermint, the fire that was already inside of him spreading wild through his entire heart and stomach, like a firecracker sizzling and popping under his skin. He wouldn’t be surprised if at any moment they both burst into flames, catching the entire block on fire, burning it to the ground.

The other must have felt the exact sensations because when they finally break apart, lack of air being the only reason, his eyes flutter open to meet Sebastian’s, his breath quivering as he whispers, “Whoa,”

Sebastian nods, his breath shaky as well. “Yeah whoa.”

They look at each other like they both don’t know what the hell just happened, but they do. They know exactly what that was and what this was.

“I’m Blaine,”

He just nods again. “Sebastian.”

He then wonders how he could’ve gone the whole morning without even asking the boy’s name and he feels really stupid.

Blaine finally releases Sebastian’s scarf and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and slipping it into his hand. “Call me,” He breathes, that blush starting to creep back onto his cheeks, biting his lip to hide the wide grin. When Sebastian nods, Blaine turns away and starts to walk off, leaving Sebastian there dumbfounded.

What the hell.

“Wow,” He whispers to himself as he looks down at the paper, it’s the receipt from their coffee with seven digits scribbled onto it. He smiles to himself, his heartbeat starting to calm a little, the fire in him still burning hot, his own cheeks flushed. That had been the most incredible thing he’s ever experienced. Something happened and for the first time in his life he believed in love at first sight.

Because he was certain he just fell in love with Blaine.

He lifts his gaze to watch the boy walk away when he notices that Blaine’s stopped just before turning the corner, smiling and talking to some guy. He squints a little, trying to make out who the other person is and when he realizes, his eyebrows raise. Slipping the paper into his pocket, he starts towards his boyfriend, Blaine having left by now.

“Hey babe,” Hunter smiles a little.

“Hey,” He nods, looking towards the way Blaine had left. “Who...who were you talking to just now?”

Hunter chuckles softly, slipping his arm around Sebastian’s waist, brushing a kiss to his cheek. “No need to be jealous, Seb. That’s just Blaine Anderson, he’s one of my students.”

“In your senior class?” He asks, hoping to God that Hunter says yes. But yet again, no such luck. His stomach turns and it feels like he’s been hit in the face with a bucket of freezing cold water.

“Nope, Freshman.” The other shakes his head. “He’s actually really mature and smart for his age, though. He skipped a grade, he’s seventeen.”

He nods, trying to looks unaffected by this brand new information.  “Oh, oh cool.” Ice cold, actually.

“Anyway, we missed looking at the apartment on Riverside, we still have time to look at the one on 5th, let’s go.” Hunter says, guiding Sebastian to start walking.

Sebastian follows him on autopilot, completely flabbergasted again by what just happened, feeling even dumber than he felt for not knowing his name. How could they spend the whole morning together and know so much about each other already without it ever coming up that Blaine was a freshman in college? (Well it also never came up that Sebastian had a boyfriend, who just happened to be Blaine’s professor. Whoops.)

He’s all too aware the entire afternoon of Blaine’s phone number sitting in his pocket, practically burning a hole through it. God, this is just great. Sebastian finally meets someone who makes him feel like he’s ontop of the world, who gives him all of those little feelings that the person you’re supposed to love gives you. He finally starts to believe in love at first sight and he actually  _experiences_  it.

Twenty-six year old Sebastian Smythe falls in love at first sight with - and makes out with on the streets of Manhattan- a seventeen year old Blaine Anderson.

Apparently sunshine could be a lot of trouble.

_Good job, Sebastian._

What was he going to do?


End file.
